The present invention relates to an agricultural working vehicle.
Agricultural working vehicles, e.g., tractors, combine harvesters, forage harvesters, etc., typically include a large number of working assemblies, the setting parameters of which may be influenced by a control unit. With modern agricultural working machines, the function and/or working result of individual working assemblies or a plurality of working assemblies depends essentially on the correct setting parameters of the individual working assemblies and/or their interplay. The correct selection of the setting parameters is therefore of decisive significance to the proper, efficient use of the agricultural working vehicle. Since there are highly complex interrelationships between the individual working assemblies and their influence on the working result, however, the setting parameters often have a nonlinear influence on the working result, and since the setting parameters that are required to attain a certain function or a certain working result are subject to strong hysteresis, it is difficult for untrained operators of the working vehicle in particular to select the optimal setting parameters for the working assemblies.
Numerous options that are designed to support the operator in his selection of the optimal setting parameters are known from the related art. For example, publication EP 1 297 733 A1 makes known a method for determining harvesting machine settings, with which the harvesting machine is initially acted upon during operation with a nearly consistent quantity of crop material, the working result is recorded after a certain time delay, and it is stored together with the associated setting parameters of the working assemblies. The operator may now change a setting parameter of a working assembly, the harvesting machine restarts operation, and the process—described above—of recording the working results and then storing them together with the associated setting parameters is repeated. The two recorded working results are now compared with each other and the setting parameters of the better working result are used to set up the working assemblies.
The disadvantage of the known method is that, due to the time delay between the particular start of the harvesting operation and the sensor-supported registration of the working result that is attained, a great deal of time is required to optimize the setting parameters. It is also disadvantageous that the operator must repeatedly try to attain a nearly constant crop material throughput rate in order to ensure that the working results obtained with different setting parameters are comparable. This requires a great deal of skill on the part of the operator and also takes a great deal of time.